


Nighttime Rituals

by Homesweetdali



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homesweetdali/pseuds/Homesweetdali
Summary: The closeness of it might've caused him pause, but he felt more at ease with it than anything else.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Nighttime Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> This was a just a cute short fic in response to the new pillow added to Sam's room setup lol. Enjoy.

Sam was seated on top of his covers. He had begun to settle in for the night. His room was completely darkened, all except for the bluish light that reflected off of the tv screen. He found that when it was difficult for him to fall asleep, the sounds and dull glow of the screen helped to lull him to sleep.  
While he chose something to watch there was a knock at his door. He looked over by the door before he continued.  
"Come on in," he called out.  
Quietly, the door opened with a creak and Cas proceeded to walk in, gently almost as if to keep from making any more noise.  
"Hello, Sam."  
Cas smiled softly.

Sam nodded, returning the gesture. He patted the spot beside him.

"Just started it, come on."

Cas made his way over to the bedside.  
He removed his shoes prior so as not to get anything on the sheets.  
Sam thought it was strange, seeing Cas without shoes on. A funny thought, but it never failed to amuse him. 

"I might fall asleep during this one," Sam mumbled. He was already feeling so tired. It'd been a long day. He leaned his head sideways, against his shoulder as he lay down on the bed.  
His hair brushed up against Cas' frame.  
Cas sat crossed legged as he looked over at Sam.

"That's fine, Sam. I can recall the details for you if necessary. "

Sam puffed out a bit of laughter as his eyes closed for a moment.

"No spoilers, Cas, remember? "

Cas blinked. He looked as if he was recalling a past conversation. 

"Ah-right, sorry."

"-sokay," Sam sighed. He felt his eyelids getting heavier. His whole body felt heavier.  
He let himself lean more into Cas' side. It was odd. Not so long ago this might've been such an awkward thing. The closeness of it might've caused him pause, but he felt more at ease with it than anything else. Cas didn't protest either, instead he watched as Sam dozed off with a fondness.  
"We should get you a pillow," Sam said, matter of factly. His eyes were fixed on the screen in front of them.

Cas raised a hand over him slighlty. He stilled for a moment, unsure if he should continue. He decided to place his hand soflty on top of Sam's head, slowly stroking through his hair.  
Sam's breath caught for a moment. There was a brief pause where neither of them would move. Sam began to breathe again, only more slowly this time. He then leaned in closer to Cas who continued the motion.

"Perhaps, we should."


End file.
